creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Knochenwald: Auf der Flucht
„Fuck. Wir sind am Arsch. Wir sind sowas von am Arsch!“ schrie Bianca in Panik, als sie die gewaltige Horde bleicher Gestalten sah, die sich wie ein Mann auf sie zu bewegte und von denen einige knochige, weiße Zungen präsentierten, die sie zögernd zwischen ihren Lippen hervorzupressen begannen. „Das ist nicht sehr hilfreich!“ antwortete Inga – auch bekannt als „Hexe“ – tadelnd, auch wenn sie ihrer Freundin insgeheim recht gab. Die Masse an seltsam veränderten Besuchern – Männern und Frauen, die eben noch lachend, lärmend, saufend und headbangend ihr Leben genossen hatten – kroch nun ausdruckslos und leblos wie eine Mauer aus Leibern auf sie zu. Eine Mauer, in der Inga beim besten Willen keine Lücke erkennen konnte. „Was sind das überhaupt für Dinger?“ fragte Inga, wobei sie eigentlich mehr laut dachte, als wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Woher soll ich das wissen?“ erwiderte Bianca. „Sieht mir jedenfalls nach einer „Wall of Death“ aus“, schob sie mit sarkastischem Galgenhumor nach. Die Schlinge aus Leibern zog sich immer enger. Kurz überlegte Inga, dorthin zurückzulaufen, wo sie hergekommen waren. Aber dort wartete noch immer diese groteske Knochenschlange. Es hatte etwas von der Wahl zwischen Skylla und Charybdis. Den beiden Ungeheuern aus der Odyssee. Nur leider hatten sie nicht mal ein Schiff, um sich da durch zu mogeln. Zwei Kerle und eine Frau lösten sich aus der Menge der Leiber. Die Frau trug ein Bandshirt von „''Amon Amarth''“, die beiden Kerle einfach nur schwarze T-Shirts. Noch vor wenigen Stunden waren das hier ganz normale Konzertbesucher gewesen, jetzt aber machten sie ihr Angst. Und diese Angst war auch der Grund, warum weder Inga noch Bianca den Dreien zum Opfern fielen, als sie ihre langen Knochenzungen wie ein Projektil aus ihren Lippen hervorschleuderten. Inga schaffte es noch, durch eine schnelle Drehung ihres Kopfes der Gefahr knapp, aber elegant zu entgehen. Bianca stellte sich etwas weniger geschickt an. Zwar wurde auch sie nicht erwischt, aber sie landete hart auf dem Boden und war durch den Schmerz des Aufpralls kurz benommen. Inga wiederum war aus einem Reflex heraus einige Schritte zurückgewichen und befand sich nun außerhalb der Reichweite ihrer Freundin. Und so nahmen die Dinge ihren Lauf. Die lange, weiße Knochenzunge zog sich wieder in den Mund der blassen, blonden Frau, die Bianca zuvor attackiert hatte, zurück und schnellte dann sofort erneut heraus. Inzwischen hatte sich Bianca von ihrem Aufprall erholt und sah nun ein weiteres Mal die groteske Zunge auf sich zurasen. „Vorsicht!“ schrie Inga aus Leibeskräften, aber Bianca wusste instinktiv, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde. Wie in Zeitlupe schob sich die Zunge Zentimeter für Zentimeter an ihren Kopf heran, nur das ihre eigenen Bewegungen leider noch viel langsamer waren. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf das unausweichliche Ende, auf die Berührung dieses Dinges, von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, was genau es mit ihr anstellen würde. Doch sie hatte genug Zombiefilme gesehen, um zu wissen, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie keinen Frieden finden und wohl auch nicht der Band ihres Bruders im Jenseits zujubeln können. Die Sekunden verstrichen. Und auch wenn Biancas Zeitgefühl ihr zuletzt sehr unzuverlässig erschienen war, verstand sie nicht, warum die Berührung der weißen Zunge noch immer ausblieb. Neugierig öffnete sie die Augen und sah einen dünnen Kerl mit langen schwarzen Haaren, Nietenarmbändern und einem T-Shirt vor sich, auf dem in stark verzierter Schrift „''Knochenherz''“ geschrieben stand. Der Kerl stand mitten zwischen den Zombiewesen, die ihre Zungen wieder eingefahren hatten und völlig still und reglos dastanden, trug ein breites Grinsen auf seinem nicht eben unattraktiven Gesicht und sagte, eindeutig an Hexe gewandt: „Hi! Ich bin Davox.“ Devon war glücklich. Und das zum ersten Mal, seit er in diese verfluchte Welt gekommen war. An diesem Ort, an dem sich die Fleischlinge schamlos ihres Lebens erfreut hatten, lagen nun ringsherum Berge von Leichen. Aus der Ferne hörte – und spürte – er, wie Krixxamesh unablässig weitere Menschen tötete oder in die Arme der Knochenzombies trieb, die Davox für ihn erschaffen hatte. Immerhin dabei hatte er ihn nicht hintergangen, was er an den vielen neuen Leibern bemerkte, die jetzt seiner Kontrolle unterstanden. Es würde kaum Überlebende geben. Wer nicht zu einem Knochenzombie mutiert war, war entweder zu einem seiner neuen Schüler geworden – dreißig waren es an der Zahl – oder wurde an die Band Knochenherz übergeben, wo er ihrer Musik so lange lauschen, zujubeln und Körperteile für Instrumente hergeben musste, bis er letztendlich starb. Weitere sollten folgen, sobald Devon oder einer seiner neuen Jünger ihnen erst habhaft wurde. So war die Abmachung gewesen, und Devon hielt sich daran, auch wenn er selbst den Musikern nicht wirklich traute. Dafür waren sie viel zu undiszipliniert und chaotisch. Aber sie waren nützlich gewesen, das zumindest musste er einräumen, auch wenn er die laute, schrille Musik verabscheute. Am meisten liebte Devon Stille. Brütende, angstvolle Stille, nur gelegentlich unterbrochen vom trockenen Klingen der Knochen oder den gedämpften Schmerzensschreien verirrter Wanderer. Es war die Melodie seiner Heimat. Und diese Melodie würde bald auch auf Erden als einzige zu hören sein. Doch ohne die hypnotischen Effekte der Musik von Knochenherz wären viel mehr von den Fleischlingen entkommen, und das rechnete er den Musikern hoch an. Sicher würde dennoch einigen Menschen die Flucht gelingen. Ein paar Dutzend vielleicht. Aber selbst wenn sie ihre Artgenossen warnen würden, würde das nur ein geringes Ärgernis bedeuten. Er hatte vor, diesen Ort zu einer uneinnehmbaren Festung auszubauen. Zehntausende von Knochenzombies standen nun unter seinem Kommando, die hohe Mauern errichten und seine Feinde zerschmettern würden. Zudem hatte er dreißig neue Schüler, die weit vielversprechender waren als Davox. Bei der Auswahl seiner neuen Jünger hatte er nämlich aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit gelernt. Statt sich von düsterem Aussehen und scheinbarem Mut blenden zu lassen, hatte er diesmal tief in die Herzen seiner neuen Weisen des Gebeins geschaut und nur jene ausgewählt, die hart, kaum von Mitgefühl besudelt und ohne sentimentale Regungen waren. Männer und Frauen, deren Herzen das Leben buchstäblich bis auf die Knochen heruntergeschliffen hatte. Zum Beweis für ihre Treue musste ein jeder von ihnen einem anderen Menschen sämtliches Fleisch von den Knochen schälen. Angefangen von den Füßen bis hinauf zum Kopf. Keiner von ihnen hatte damit länger als einen Wimpernschlag lang gezögert, und jeder hatte die Aufgabe freudig und ohne Mitleid erfüllt. Dreißig blankgeschälte Skelette verschiedenster Größe, die ringsherum auf dem Boden lagen, zeugten von ihren Heldentaten. Aber etwas anderes hätte Devon auch nicht akzeptiert. Die Strafe für ein Versagen wäre der Tod gewesen, auch wenn Devon das seinen Schützlingen natürlich zuvor nicht mitgeteilt hatte. Er wollte überzeugte Anhänger des Knochens, keine winselnden Speichellecker. Nun aber käme der eigentliche Test. Denn die Skelette all seiner Schützlinge waren noch immer vollständig von ekelhaftem Fleisch und rosiger Haut bedeckt. Das musste sich schnellstmöglich ändern. Die dreißig Auserwählten – vierzehn Frauen und sechzehn Männer, auch wenn das ab einem bestimmten Grad der Entfleischung keine Rolle mehr spielte – standen im Kreis um ihn herum, auf einer freien Fläche, aus der sie zuvor sämtliche Leichen entfernt hatten. „Ehre sei dem Knochen!“ hob Devon zu seiner Rede an, „Ihr habt euch für das heiligste und wichtigste aller Ziele entschieden und werdet in Kürze der Welt stolz die Schönheit eurer Knochen offenbaren, auf dass sie die widerliche Sonne mit ihrem Glanz beschämen mögen. Ihr dürft dabei kein Werkzeug außer euren Fingernägeln und Zähnen verwenden. Ein jeder von Euch mag die Stelle selbst aussuchen, aber wisset, dass manche Körperbereiche mehr Ruhm mit sich bringen als andere.“ Er ließ seine Worte einige Sekunden wirken. Noch immer sah er kein Zögern unter seinen Jüngern. Nur feierliche Entschlossenheit. Devon empfand Stolz. „Also beginnt!“ verlangte er und reckte dabei die Arme in die Höhe, während seine verzierte schwarze Robe im Wind flatterte. Und seine Jünger begannen. Beinah gleichzeitig setzten sie ihre Zähne an Oberarme, Unterarme oder Hände. Einige wenige rissen sich das Fleisch auch mit den Fingernägeln von ihrem Oberkörper ab, und der muskulöse, bärtige Mann, den er zuerst ausgewählt hatte, machte sich sogar an seiner Wange zu schaffen. Dieser würde der erste unter seinen Anhängern sein. Denn es erforderte große Hingabe, das Fleisch am Kopf zu entfernen. Selbst er hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, bis er so weit war. Nach und nach flogen Fleischfetzen, Blut, Hautreste und Sehnen auf den Boden und bildeten einen dünnen Opferteppich auf dem Gelände. Als der letzte der Dreißig seine Knochen freigelegt hatte – ohne zu schreien oder in Ohnmacht zu fallen –, forderte er sie alle auf, die Worte zu sprechen, die sie an der Magie des Knochenwaldes teilhaben lassen würden. „Sprecht mir nach: Mein Fleisch ist ohne Wert. Ich diene nur dem Knochen!“ „Mein Fleisch ist ohne Wert. Ich diene nur dem Knochen!“ dröhnte es aus dreißig Kehlen. Devon lächelte. Er war zufrieden. Sehr zufrieden. „Wer bist du?“ fragte Inga verblüfft, auch wenn die Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme kaum zu überhören war. Trotzdem warf sie, genauso wie auch Bianca, immer wieder einen Blick auf die zombiehafte Masse, die sich aber nach wie vor nicht rührte. „Ich dachte, das hätte ich gerade gesagt“, antwortete Davox verwirrt. Inga fuhr sich durch die rote Lockenpracht und macht trotz aller Dankbarkeit ein genervtes Gesicht. „Du hast deinen Namen gesagt, aber nicht, wie du diese bleichen Freaks aufgehalten hast oder was du eigentlich…“ plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf Davox‘ Unterarm und damit auf den blanken Knochen. „Scheiße! Was ist das? Bist du auch einer von denen? Bist du ihr König oder sowas? Gehorchen sie dir deswegen? Sollen wir jetzt deine Zombiebräute werden und deinem verrottenden Körper für alle Ewigkeit zu Diensten sein, oder was hast du kranker Freak vor?“ Angewidert wich Inga einige Schritte weit zurück, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich keine Chance hätte zu entkommen. Nicht inmitten dieser bleichen Horde. Ein verletzter Ausdruck machte sich auf Davox‘ Gesicht breit. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Allerdings bekam er unerwartete Unterstützung. „Hey Hexe, sei nicht so hart zu ihm. Immerhin hat der Kerl uns das Leben gerettet. Oder hättest du lieber einen Zungenkuss von einem dieser Viecher bekommen? Mir zumindest ist der Typ lieber, selbst wenn er etwas … angefressen ist“, warf Bianca ein, die sich inzwischen von dem Zombie entfernt hatte, dem sie so knapp entkommen war, und die nun direkt neben Inga stand. Auch wenn Davox sich eigentlich erhofft hatte, dass Hexe – oder wie auch immer der wirkliche Name dieser beeindruckenden Frau lautete – auf seiner Seite sein würde, so war er doch für jede Unterstützung dankbar. „Hört mal zu! Es stimmt. Ich habe eine gewisse Kontrolle über die Knochenzombies, aber ich beherrsche sie nicht wirklich. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es alles andere als leicht, sie davon abzuhalten, sich auf euch zu stürzen. Und das liegt nicht allein daran, dass ihr beide so hübsch seid. Wir sollten also schleunigst von hier verschwinden. Erklärungen können bis später warten. Einverstanden?“ Er blickte auffordernd zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. Bianca nickte sofort und schloss zu Davox auf. Inga zögerte noch einen Moment, stimmte dann aber ebenfalls zu. „Meinetwegen. Aber wenn du mich auch nur mit den Fingerspitzen berührst oder noch einmal so ein schleimiges Kompliment vom Stapel lässt, benutze ich das Loch in deinem Arm als Blumentopf und pflanze dort ein paar schöne Mohnblumen!“ drohte sie Davox. Danach setzte auch sie sich in Bewegung und die Drei schritten gemeinsam an den wartenden Knochenzombies vorbei Richtung Ausgang. Kurz bevor sie das unheilvolle Gelände verließen, das zum Schicksalsort für so viele Menschen geworden war, richtete Inga noch einmal das Wort an Davox. „Dein Arm sieht wirklich nicht gut aus. Vielleicht solltest du mal einen Arzt aufsuchen.“ Und es stimmte. Der zuvor weiße und makellose Knochen war von Eiter bedeckt, und die bisher glatten und sauberen Wundränder zeigten die ersten Anzeichen einer Entzündung. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin hart im Nehmen“, antwortete Davox. Inga blickte ihn skeptisch an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst. Es ist dein Leben“. Dabei wusste Davox selbst, dass mit ihm gar nichts in Ordnung war. Devon hatte ihn oft genug davor gewarnt, sich nicht zu weit von ihm und Krixxamesh zu entfernen. Nun erlebte er die Konsequenzen. Konsequenzen, die wahrscheinlich noch dadurch verschlimmert wurden, dass er die gewaltige Zombiehorde zurückgehalten hatte. Gemeinsam mit der Magie des Knochenwaldes gab seine Verstümmelung ihm Macht. Ohne diese Magie war sie nichts weiter als eine grauenhafte Verletzung. Schon in Kürze würde sich die Entzündung ausbreiten und früher oder später würde sie sein Herz erreichen und ihn töten. Hinzu kamen die Schmerzen, die immer mehr zunahmen. Aber er hatte diese Entscheidung bewusst getroffen. Er wollte nicht länger ein Spielball von Devons grauenhaftem Willen sein. Und wenn das den Tod bedeutete, war das eben so. Während er diesen düsteren Gedanken nachhing, verschwand das Festivalgelände langsam hinter ihnen. „Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?“ warf Davox ein. Inga blickte zu ihm auf, wobei sie es vermied, seinen Arm zu betrachten. „Zu meinem Auto. Und dann so schnell es geht weg von hier.“ „Wohl nicht die schlechteste Idee!“ stimmte Davox zu. Wenige Minuten später hatten sie den Wagen von Inga gefunden. Es handelte sich um einen schwarzen Kleinwagen, gespickt mit einer Reihe von Band-Aufklebern und mit dem dicken, weißen Schriftzug „Hexe“ auf der Motorhaube, unter dem eine dürre, gebeugte Comixhexe mit einer krummen, warzigen Nase in einem Kessel rumrührte. Auch das Nummernschild zeigte die Buchstaben HE-XE. Der Wagen war ein Dreitürer, so dass Davox den Sitz zurückklappen musste, um einzusteigen. Inga setzte sich hinters Steuer, während Bianca auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm. Inga drehte den Zündschlüssel um, startete damit den Wagen und fuhr in Richtung der Hauptstraße. Gleichzeitig mit dem Motor ging auch die Stereoanlage des Fahrzeugs an. Schwermütiger, melodischer Gothic Rock füllte die Fahrerkabine. Sekunden später erklang ein gepeingter Schrei von Bianca: „Mach das aus! Ich ertrage es nicht!! Mach das aus!“ Inga zuckte daraufhin schuldbewusst zusammen und schaltete sofort die Anlage aus. „Tut mir echt leid. Die CD war ja noch im Wagen. Ich hatte das ganz vergessen, ich…“ Nun war Davox ziemlich verwirrt. „Was ist denn an der CD so schlimm? Ich fand die Musik nicht mal schlecht. Ein bisschen seicht vielleicht, aber da gibt es wirklich Übleres.“ Donnernd traf ihn Biancas Ellenbogen an der Schulter. „Halt dein Maul! Halt dein verdammtes Maul!“ Davox hatte das Gefühl, im Dunkeln durch ein Minenfeld zu laufen. Egal wie viel Mühe er sich gab, er konnte gar nicht vermeiden, von einer Katastrophe in die nächste zu stolpern. „Aber… ich wollte doch nicht…“ stotterte er nur. Dann verstummte er. Inga drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Ihre Lippen formten das Wort „Später.“ Dann wandte sie sich wieder der Straße zu. Und das keinen Moment zu früh. Denn vor ihnen stand ein ganzes Dutzend bleicher Knochenzombies, die den Weg wie eine mobile Straßensperre versperrten. Inga handelte erstaunlich geistesgegenwärtig, denn statt abzubremsen, wie es wohl so ziemlich jeder Autofahrer bei einem plötzlich auftauchenden Hindernis getan hätte, drückte sie aufs Gas. Und beinah wären sie dadurch sogar entkommen. Die Zombies wurden zu Boden geschleudert und flogen zu allen Seiten davon. Trotzdem bewegte sich der Wagen aber mit einem Mal nicht mehr von der Stelle, auch wenn sich die Reifen nach wie vor drehten und der Tacho immer höhere Geschwindigkeiten anzeigte. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte Davox auch, warum das so war. Je zwei Zombies hielten das Fahrzeug mit bloßen Händen an der Karosserie fest, während sich die Reifen wirkungslos auf dem Asphalt drehten und mehr und mehr Profil verloren. „Scheiße. Die Viecher halten den Wagen fest!“ „Nicht mehr lange!“ versprach Inga und trat das Gas so kräftig durch, wie sie konnte. Doch an ihrer Situation änderte sich dadurch nichts. Zu allem Überfluss hatten sich die restlichen Toten aufgerappelt und traten an die Scheiben heran. Die kalkweißen Gesichter eines bärtigen, dunkelhaarigen Typen und einer zierlichen Frau mit hellbraunem Zopf erschienen an den Fenstern neben Inga und Bianca. Wie auf ein unhörbares Kommando schossen die wohlbekannten weißen Knochenzungen aus ihren Mündern und schlugen gegen das Glas. Die Scheiben hielten, bekamen aber dicke Risse. „Hey, Locharm!“ rief Inga panisch. „Ich will ja nicht drängen, aber du solltest lieber noch mal deinen Zombiekontrolltrick aufführen. Ansonsten ist unsere Show hier bald zu Ende!“ Daran hatte Davox auch schon gedacht, aber er wusste auch, wie groß das Risiko war. Trotzdem blieb ihm wohl keine Wahl. Er presste die Finger seiner rechten Hand auf den blanken Knochen seines linken Unterarms und schickte mentale Befehle an die Knochenzombies aus, die sie in den Ruhezustand zurückversetzen sollten. Doch es war noch viel schwerer als beim letzten Mal, und das, obwohl es diesmal nur um ein Tausendstel der Festivalhorde ging. Irgendetwas blockierte seinen Zugriff. Ein anderer Wille, der zwar nicht voll auf die Knochenzombies konzentriert war, der aber weitaus mächtiger war als der seine: Devon. Trotzdem gab Davox nicht auf und versuchte weiter, die dumpfen Gehirne zu blockieren. Aber mehr als ein kurzes Zögern erreichte er damit nicht. Gleichzeitig strömte mehr und mehr Blut aus der tiefe Wunde an seinem Unterarm, und er merkte, wie die Entzündung sich langsam den Oberarm hocharbeitete. Kalter Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn und sein Kopf schien schier zu zerspringen. Gleichzeitig machte sich der Zombie auf Ingas Seite erneut zum Angriff bereit. Der erneuten Attacke mit der harten Knochenzunge hatte die Scheibe nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Inga sah nun direkt und ohne Schutz der bleichen Frau entgegen, die ihre Zunge für den finalen Schlag zurückzog. In selben Augenblick, in dem die Zunge auf Inga zuraste, sprang Bianca, die zuvor schon ihren Gurt gelöst hatte, ihr entgegen. „Nein! Hexe nehmt ihr mir nicht auch noch weg!“ rief sie, packte die Knochenzunge mit beiden Händen und brach sie mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung entzwei. Ein trockenes Splittern war zu hören, und Knochenstaub sowie eine weißliche Flüssigkeit rieselten und tropften auf den Sitz und auf Ingas schwarze Hose. Das Ding schrie vor Schmerz auf und zog sich erst einmal zurück. Der bärtige Mann auf der anderen Seite machte sich allerdings schon für eine erneute Attacke auf das noch halbwegs intakte Fenster bereit. Noch einmal sammelte Davox, der von Biancas Stärke und Mut wirklich beeindruckt und ihr sehr dankbar dafür war, dass sie Hexe gerettet hatte, alle seine Kräfte und schickte – trotz all der Schmerzen, die ihm das einbrachte – lähmende Impulse an die bleichen Sklaven des Knochen. Und diesmal schaffte er es tatsächlich. Die Knochenzombies standen plötzlich ratlos herum und die Hände, die das Fahrzeug gefangen hielten, lockerten ihren gnadenlosen Griff. Das Fahrzeug sprang mit einem Ruck nach vorne, da Hexe die ganze Zeit über den Fuß nicht vom Gas genommen hatte. Dann verlor Davox das Bewusstsein. Sein letzter Gedanke war, dass er wohl nicht wieder aufwachen würde. Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, lag er noch immer auf der Rückbank des Fahrzeugs. Dabei sah er das Gesicht von Hexe vor sich, deren dicke, rote Locken auf seine Brust fielen. Sie hielt seinen Arm fest und lächelte ihn kurz an, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst. „Gut, dass du es überstanden hast. Ehrlich gesagt hatten wir schon geglaubt, dass du uns auf der Fahrt zerkrümelst.“ Davox genoss die Berührung der weichen, warmen Haut von Hexe. Doch gleichzeitig wunderte er sich darüber, dass sie seinen Arm festhielt. Normalerweise wollte sie seiner Verstümmelung ja eigentlich so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen. „Wo sind wir?“ „Auf einer Raststätte. In der Nähe von Hamburg“, antwortete Bianca vom Beifahrersitz aus. „Und warum lebe ich noch? Wie habt ihr das geschafft? Ich habe meine Kräfte überstrapaziert und sollte eigentlich nichts als ein Haufen Dreck auf deinem Rücksitz sein.“ Hexe machte einen verlegenen und peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck. „Nun. Es war mehr Zufall. Dein Zustand wurde immer schlimmer. Eiter kam aus deiner Wunde, dein Atem ging schwach und stoßweise, und schwarze Adern breiteten sich von deinem Arm in Richtung Herz aus. Aber als ich deinen Arm anfasste, um die Wunde zu reinigen – was übrigens ziemlich eklig war –, waren all diese Symptome plötzlich verschwunden. Als ich dich dann aber einige Minuten lang nicht berührt hatte, begannen sie von neuem.“ Sie holte tief Luft und sah ein bisschen so aus, als hätte sie gerade einen fetten Käfer in ihrem Dessert gefunden. „Es sieht ganz so aus, als müsste ich in deiner Nähe bleiben…“ Knochenwald-Serie Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen